rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Thanatos
Agent Thanatos is a member of Project Olympus. Appearance Thanatos is a tall man with a lean muscular build, standing at seven feet and five inches with a build that has apparent muscle definition but, due to his height, makes him appear lanky. He possesses unusually pale gray skin, which is slightly aged, giving the appearance of experience. His hair is long and flowing, colored black with a touch of silver, with golden eyes that resemble a wolf's. He usually wears a black cloak over his body that is large enough to hide his appearance. Underneath it, he wears baggy black pants, black leather wrist guards, and black combat boots. His finger nails are long and sharp, which give off the appearance of age. Personality Thanatos has a jaded outlook on life. He believes that life is inevitably limited and that the struggle to maintain life is inevitably futile. This is why he views his brain enhancement as a mercy to his opponents, as he views it as taking away their struggles and frustrations, letting them rest in peace. He also has very low opinions of the combat abilities of most people he comes across. This is because, due to his brain enhancement, he rarely ever has to try against any opponent. Even so, he does have some form of respect for Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, as he chooses not to cross them. However, he will say what he feels he has to say should he feel that Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, or anyone else is confused about something, particularly his mannerisms. Relationships Background Thanatos has a largely unknown background. However, it is hinted that he is one of the oldest and most experienced members of Project Olympus, as Zeus once pointed out that Thanatos has been in this program longer than anyone else. Skills and Abilities Thanatos is a very deadly opponent and those that survive a confrontation with him are considered lucky to be alive. Though not the strongest member of Project Olympus, he is perhaps the deadliest, as he has even driven Odin to the point of near death on at least one occasion, though he could not subdue him. Age Manipulation Due to his brain enhancement, Thanatos possesses the ability to alter the age of anything he comes into contact with. He has shown that he can either accelerate, reverse, or impede aging just by touching whatever it is that he wants to age. He has used this ability to halt the aging of other members of Project Olympus and his own aging so that they may remain in a state of physical prime, allowing them the greatest physical capabilities possible. In combat, he uses this ability to age enemies, weapons, and projectiles to dust, rendering him the victor and uninjured at the end of a confrontation. He ages them at different rates: he ages weapons and projectiles to dust in less than a second, leaving him unharmed during physical combat; the rate he ages humans varies: the rate he ages humans and aliens is generally enough to rid them of flesh within the span of ten seconds; however, he ages the flesh and bone to dust in an instant if he is struck physically. He can also reduce the age of someone's immune system or regeneration to speed it up, though this particular use of his power is rather limited. When interrogating, he will accelerate their pain receptors, which causes them to feel more pain when he strikes them to get information. His interrogation methods are often savage and brutal, which is why Zeus has suspended him from this job on a number of different occasions. Strength It is unknown how far Thanatos' strength goes. However, due to his height and muscular build, it is presumed that he can lift at least his body weight. Durability Thanatos rarely has to worry about damage he'll take in battle due to his brain enhancement. However, he has shown that he can withstand some damage without injury should his brain enhancement fail to protect him. Endurance Thanatos rarely fights at peak capacity so it's unknown how far his endurance goes. However, he can at least fight for a couple of hours if he truly needs to. Fighting Skill The skill in combat Thanatos has is largely unknown. However, due to his experience, it's presumed that he is a capable fighter should his brain enhancement fail to be the deciding factor in a fight. Weaknesses Thanatos' main weakness is that his age acceleration is limited by enhanced regeneration; should someone be able to heal quickly, he is incapable of decisively killing them; this is what prevented him from killing Odin during their confrontation. Also, anything that disrupts his brain activity, such as pain or electricity, can negate his abilities. Brain Enhancement Thanatos’ brain enhancement is an “Age Changer” which he can use to alter the cellular age of anything he touches. This includes, making himself or others younger, enhancing the development of muscle and bone tissue, and degrading anything he touches until it turns to dust. Though he may not be the strongest member of Project Olympus, thanks to this enhancement, he just might be the deadliest. Weaponry Thanatos does no wield weapons because they degrade when he touches them. As a result, he does not use weapons. Notes and Trivia *Thanatos' appearance and personality are based on the greek god of the same name in his appearance in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Category:Project Olympus Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:Sins of the Past Character